


Everyday Miracles

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Annoyed Molly Hooper, Cheek Kisses, Christmas Party, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, First Christmas, Happy Ending, Happy John Watson, Happy Mary Morstan, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sebastian Moran, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Lives, Moran Deserves Happiness, Nice Mary Morstan, Old Friends, POV Sebastian Moran, Post-Episode AU: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Sebastian Moran & Mary Morstan Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sebastian realizes he's been part of a few everyday miracles since turning over a new leaf.





	Everyday Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> My last prompt for the **sherlockrarepairs** Holiday Bingo! I got Sebastian Moran & John Watson, and I decided to use it as a platonic prompt set at one of the Baker Street Christmas parties. I got the idea from **Dreamin** so I hope she enjoys it!

This was not at the top of his list of plans on how to spend the evening with Molly not that he wasn’t amused by her friends, but he never felt like he fit in with them. For the most part, they were upstanding citizens or at least had that appearance. He was an ex-assassin, a former member of Moriarty’s criminal web, the right-hand man to the Napoleon of Crime.

And now he was working for Mycroft to keep his arse out of being at Her Majesty’s pleasure for the random things he had done that broke at least one major law or another. The list was long, and so was his penance as a member of Mycroft’s team of fixers.

But...at least he wasn’t alone on that team, he realized as Mary approached him. They’d been old friends, back when she was Georgie Hannity, short for Georgina. He knew now that was her CIA handle, but she’d shed that skin and that life in a way he still wasn’t able to, though, to his credit, he was trying. “It gets easier,” she said as she took a sip of her wine.

“Blending in here?” he murmured, lifting up his bottle of ale to his lips.

“Being normal. I mean, I don’t do as much killing as I used to, which helps. You always were the better sniper, though, so it makes sense that Myc would have you behind a gun.”

“Wish he wouldn’t sometimes,” he grumbled. “When Molly tells me about a body I know I put on her table, it’s hard to not say something.”

“Then go to your higher power.” She said. “Or me. I mean, I understand.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said.

There was a pause as she had more of her wine. “I never did say thank you.”

“For what?” he asked.

“Hitting the blood pack in the aquarium. I know it was a blank, but still. They hurt if they hit the wrong place.”

He gave her a small grin. “As you said, I’m the better shot.”

“Not by much.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “But you gave me my life back. I appreciate that far more than you know.”

“Couldn’t happen to a nicer colleague,” he said. She grinned widely and then moved away, mingling with Molly and Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson. He wasn’t surprised that her husband approached him a moment later. “Just a kiss on the cheek, mate.”

“I’m not worried,” John said. “Just wanted to bring you this.” Seb looked down to see there was another bottle of ale in his hand. Seb drank the last of his current bottle and then set his empty bottle on the mantle before taking the new one. “Mary told me, about how you hit the blood pack at the same time Norwood shot.”

“Like she says, I’m the better shot.”

“I’m glad you are,” John said. “I could have really lost her. I have her back now, and we’re happy, but...”

“Yeah, you went through hell,” Seb said with a nod. He hadn’t been around the group much, but he’d kept an eye on Sherlock during his drug binge for the case he took on after Mary’s “death.” He knew how low it had gotten, how John had beat Sherlock. There was a lot he himself had wished hadn’t happened due to their grieving but he couldn’t say a word. Another bit of guilt on his part. At least it all worked out, in the end. He had some of the new ale. “Wish I could have spared you from it.”

“But if Mary and Mycroft’s plan was to work, we all had to believe she was dead.”

Seb nodded. Mary had known she was going to get shot; she’d just hoped it wasn’t in the head. When Norwood had aimed at Sherlock and pulled the trigger, there had been a last-second switch but they’d still pulled it off. Norwood’s bullet hit the newly designed bulletproof vest Mary was wearing, his shot hit the blood pack, and Mary bit on the capsule in her mouth releasing the neurotoxin that slowed her heartbeat to almost nothing. For all intents and purposes, she had been dead. The ambulance that arrived had been staffed by Mycroft’s men and women, he included, and a shot of adrenaline mixed with the antidote to the heart and Mary was on her way, alive, to safety.

He’d been gone for a bit taking care of things, but as Rosie walked over to her mum and Mary picked her up, he was glad it had all worked out in the end.

“Well, at least you have memories like this,” Seb said, pointing to Mary and Rosie as they walked to the Christmas tree. “You’re a lucky man.”

“I am, yeah,” John said. “You will be too, eventually.”

Seb gave John a look. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll see.” He clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ll see.” 

With that, he walked over to his family, and Seb thought about what he’d said, calculating a few things. And then it came to him in a startling realization as Molly approached. “You’re pregnant,” he said, causing Molly to turn towards John and glare.

“He promised he wouldn’t tell!” she said, her tone exasperated.

“He didn’t, exactly. I guessed.” He added this bottle to the other one on the mantle and pulled her close. “Good thing there’s this ring I was going to stick into your Christmas stocking.”

“Oh yeah?” she said, her glare turning into a wide smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “So I get a nice little bauble Christmas Day?”

“More like tonight, if the answer is yes,” he murmured, moving his lips closer to her.

“Of course it’s yes,” she said before kissing him. Maybe this Christmas really would be a new beginning to a better life, if he was to be that lucky...


End file.
